<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natural Causes by TomatoBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794132">Natural Causes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird'>TomatoBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Than has it bad, hypnos non binary and uses they/them, why? because i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnos is surprised by the sudden appearance of their brother - who is very interested in the river styx.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natural Causes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743988">Natural Causes</a> by Siriusdraws.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hypnos.’’<br/><br/></p><p>A small yelp is heard as the god jerks up suddenly, almost dropping their list in their panic, before composing themself and sitting upright. “I-I’m up!’’ They call out with a shaky laugh, floating with a smirk plastered across their face.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos stares at their brother with an eyebrow raised, “Sure didn’t look like it,’’ he comments quietly, as he walks past Hypnos and stares ahead. Hypnos brushes their brother off with a scoff as they lean forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t prove a thing,’’ they comment smugly. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos lets out a short laugh, “As if you falling asleep is something hard to believe,’’ he mutters. Hypnos gasps out dramatically, placing their hand on their chest and huffing. </p><p> </p><p>“That hurts Than—my own brother—calling me out like this.’’</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos smirks for a moment, before focusing his stare forward once more and silence falls between the twins. Hypnos watches his brother for a moment in a silent gaze, taking in his tense shoulders and distant behavior… well more distant than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t normally see you around these parts bro - what’s going on?’’ Hypnos asks.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos looks back for a moment before glancing forward once again, “You’ve been slacking on your work, why is that?’’ He comments sternly. Hypnos pauses, tilting their head in confusion before a sly smile sneaks onto their face.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.’’  </p><p> </p><p>“Neither did you.’’ Thanatos snaps back, surprising the other greatly. Hypnos blinks a few times, before floating over and standing beside their brother, taking notice of the intense focus on his face. Following his gaze, Hypnos sees where Thanatos’ attention was being drawn to - the river styx. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really interested in that aren’t you?’’ Hypnos points out, causing the other to jump slightly from the sudden voice beside him, before Thanatos regains his composure with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just checking that everything is running smoothly,’’ he says quietly, crossing his arms and watching the various shades coming down the hall. Hypnos glances to the side, not looking particularly convinced by his brother’s comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Normally it’s Dusa who’s on my case for this sort of thing,’’ Hypnos points out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As a silence washes over them, Hypnos just joins his brother in his interest in those coming from the red river, hearing Thanatos’ breath hitch every time someone emerges from the water. Hypnos takes a quick look at their brother’s expression, seeing how focused he seemingly was. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you so concerned about the shades coming in?’’ Hypnos asks while narrowing their eyes and it causes Thanatos to briefly look flushed, before shaking his head and shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s my business to know my hard work isn’t all for naught,’’ he mentions with a dismissive wave and keeps staring ahead, “Don’t you have a nap to take or something?’’ He asks, seemingly growing more frustrated by his brother’s persistent questions. </p><p> </p><p>Hypnos looks taken back by the sudden change in Thanatos’s voice, noting the bitterness in it. “Geez, what’s got you in sucha sour mood,’’ they say, mimicking the annoyed tone present in their brother’s voice - wanting to get under their brother’s skin.</p><p> </p><p> The parroting did it’s job - as Thanatos glared to his side before rolling his eyes “I don’t know what makes you think that but it’s rude to make such assumptions,’’ he grumbles loudly. Hypnos blinks a few times before they let out a snicker in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Mr. Grumpy pants,’’ they tease with a smile and Thanatos groans at that comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you do your job rather than bother me with  pointless questions,’’ He mentions with venom lacing every word that made its way out - but Hypnos simply scoffs at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Says the guy actively avoiding his own job.’’ Hypnos shoots back with a smug smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos turns to face them, an eye twitching and for a moment - his cool mask seemed to slip before there was a loud groan that caught both of the twins’ attention. A tall figure emerges from the pool, wobbly knees and a weak cry before they collapse back into the bloody water. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos’s eyes widen as he rushes forward and Hypnos watches with intense curiosity, as they float not far behind them. Jumping down into the shallow pool, Thanatos removes all the awkward bulky clothing and tosses them behind him. </p><p> </p><p>With great care, Thanatos lowers himself closer to the figure, picking them up with his strong arms and pulling them in close. Hypnos strains their neck in order to get a glimpse on who could possibly gain their brother’s attention in such a way - but it didn’t take long for it to click. </p><p> </p><p>It was Zagreus.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thanatos stands in the pool, clutching the back Zagreus’s head, pulling him close to the chest and holding him as tightly as he could. Momentarily Zagreus in his unconscious state began to panic, only to feel the tight embrace of Thanatos and the familiar scent washing over him - relaxing him immediately. </p><p> </p><p>A sleepy grumble sounds as Zagreus curls into Thanatos’s chest causing the other’s breath to hitch and his heart to beat in a frenzied state. It takes a moment for Thanatos to regain his composure as he begins to carry Zag from the pool - careful as ever. </p><p> </p><p>Hypnos watches with a smug look on their face - looking down at their clipboard with a small hum. “Natural causes huh? That’s… interesting--’’</p><p> </p><p>“--Not right now Hypnos.’’ </p><p> </p><p>The interruption causes the other to jump up and stare at their brother with a puzzled stare, “I thought you wanted me to do my job?’’ They tease with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos rolls his eyes as he walks by with Zagreus in tow and glances to the side “Just drop the playful nature for once - you’re going to wake him,’’ he whispers firmly before continuing to make his way ahead. </p><p> </p><p>Hypnos watches as the duo get further and further away - before chuckling warmly to themself. </p><p> </p><p>“You got it bad bro.’’ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>